The Wilbur Robinson Love Story?
by LoveKnight
Summary: It's been 3 years since his little adventure now Wilbur finds himself on a new one and it seems he's going to need alot of help from his dad from the past can 'Cornelius Robinson' help him out
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of the Characters in this story besides my own original characters.

Also this is my first story ever to be put on Fanfiction, please R&R and if you have any give me good advice...in a nice way please ^^

* * *

It's been 3 years since the adventure I had with my 'dad' from the past, and I haven't been back to visit him in awhile either, not that I don't miss him I've just been a little busy…….REALLY!!! don't look at me like that I really have been preoccupied with other things like I don't know SCHOOL, puberty, peer-pressure, well peer-pressure not so much since none of my peers want to pressure me into doing anything, something about ADHD and things blowing up whatever that means. But it seems now, I need my dad more than ever, oh not future dad, past dad for you see this isn't something an old person can help me with, this is something that only the young Cornelius Robinson can identify with and that is……..girl trouble YES, I said it, the devilishly handsome, multi-talented Wilbur Robinson is having girl trouble, for some strange reason they seem to think I'm weird.

I'M NOT WEIRD, maybe a little askew but not weird, I don't think. Well anyway lets get on with the story it all started when DUN DUN DUN the new neighbors moved in…


	2. Chapter 1 Meet the Murrey's

"Wilbur, WILBUR!" Wilbur groaned as he heard his mother screaming for him on the lower level, he tried to ignore her, but she seemed to be getting louder and it felt like she was a lot closer then the lower level- "WILBUR C. ROBINSON, when I call you answer!" Franny, Wilbur's mother had snatched the covers off of him and pushed him out of bed, resulting in another groan from her son. " Mooooom, why are you torturing me so early in the morning!" he whined. Franny opened up the blinds in Wilbur's room and shook her head at him. "It's 2:00 in the afternoon on a Saturday." she said.

"So, that's still too early especially on a Saturday!" Wilbur layed back in his bed and proceeded to cover himself up again. But his mother had snatched the blankets away before he could do so. "I need you to get up Wilbur, our new neighbors just came in today, and I want **you** to help them unload into their new home, now your father, uncle Art, and Gaston are out there helping, so hurry up." Wilbur sighed and started getting dressed; he thought '_the faster I do this, the faster I can get to bed.' _So after he was properly dressed he transported himself outside using one of the teleport tubes in the house. Wilbur stretched and yawned as he walked next door, to greet his new neighbors, there he saw his dad carrying a box with random objects into the neighbor's home. "Oh, Wilbur these are the Murrey's, Rob this is my son Wilbur." Wilbur glanced over and saw a man about the same height as his father, though possibly older than his dad, with dark brown hair and a grey streak running though the sides of his head, he was a well built guy, and looked a little rough.

"It's nice to meet you Wilbur." Mr. Murrey came over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too sir." said Wilbur apprehensively. "Ummm, my mom sent me out here to help, is there anything you need me to carry?" Wilbur was hoping Mr. Murrey would say no but sadly that wasn't the case, he started carrying box after box of random things into the house, helping move around furniture and such, and then finally he was done, thankfully it was time for dinner too because he was starving. His mother had taken the liberty of inviting the Murreys to dinner, he met misses Murrey who was a dark skinned women, her hair was black and about mid-length, she was actually a very pretty women and as sweet as they come. They all sat down to dinner but Wilbur noticed something out of place, his Grandpa Bud was missing and there was another empty chair, but he couldn't think of anyone else that was supposed to be here. "Oh Wilbur, you haven't met my daughter yet have you!?" Daughter….no one had mentioned their daughter till now, she's probably nothing but a little girl anyways so why should he care- "Sorry were late, we finally found mah teeth." Wilbur glanced over and saw his Grandpa Bud bounding over to the dinner table, followed by what Wilbur thought to be a vision from heaven.

"Wilbur, this is my daughter Madison, Madison, this is the Robinson's son Wilbur." A girl with dark-brown hair long to about mid-back, tan skin, and dark-green eyes had sat across from Misses Murrey a small smile on her face; she had leaned over the table and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said. Wilbur stared dazed, which earned him some concerned and confused looks from his family and guests. "Um, hello?" Wilbur had suddenly stood up and grasped Madison's hand, startling her. "Hi, my name's Wilbur, I'm 15, 5'9, and I can burp goodbye in 20 different ways!" Wilbur blushed when he realized he had blurted these things out right in Madison's face. "I am so sorry, excuse me." Wilbur quickly excited the room.

"So, uh you mind telling me what that was all about, Mr. I can burp goodbye 20 different ways!?" Wilbur ran his hands through his hair and sighed as he glanced over at his robot friend Carl. "Shut up Carl, I just got a little nervous." Carl stared at him and smirked. "I don't blame you buddy, she was really pretty." Wilbur blushed almost instantly and whirled around almost hitting Carl in the face.

"That's not it, so what if she's hot- I MEAN PRETTY, she's just another ordinary girl like the ones from school." Carl frowned and tapped Wilbur on the head. "Hello, have you seen the girls from your school, compared to her they look like monsters _ick_!"

"Their decent looking!" said Wilbur a little unsure of himself.

"Sure whatever you see, you know denial isn't healthy my friend, _oh Madison what brings you up to the top floor?"_

Wilbur's heart had stopped a second, slowly turning around, he saw Madison standing in his doorway with 2 plates of food in her hands. "I hope you don't mind, I was kind of worried about you, you walked out of the room looking like you were gonna puke, that and the adults started talking about the good ol' days ya know." She smiled sweetly at him, and set one of the plates down on the nightstand. "T-thanks, hey waait a minute did you come up here because you wanted to **or** because my mom **insisted** that you come up here?" Wilbur was very sure it was the second one. "Umm both, I really was concerned, and I guess when your mom saw that she kind of forced me up the stairs." Wilbur chuckled. "Typical mom." Wilbur grabbed the plate of food and started eating all the while talking to Madison, until it was time for her to go. Madison would be enrolling in the same school as Wilbur, so they agreed that on Monday they'd walk together which for some reason gave Wilbur butterflies in the stomach.

The next day left Wilbur thinking all about Madison, and about the next day when they would walk together to school, for any normal boy at 15 who had just fallen in love with a girl at first sight, you would think he'd be up to typical teenage boy things like cheesy pick up lines, to much cologne, etc, but not for Wilbur for as we **all** know, Wilbur was everything but normal. Wilbur was pacing back and forth in his room to find a logical explanation as to why he was feeling such things for a girl he hardly knew, a pretty girl he hardly knew mind you, but a hardly known girl nonetheless.

"Get it together Wilbur she's just an average, ordinary girl, nothing more nothing less." Wilbur looked out of his window and saw Madison sitting outside scribbling something. "Ok tomorrows plan, I will NOT get nervous, I will talk to her like I would any other girl, if any **other** girls talked to me on a regular basis." Wilbur scratched his head and tapped his foot. "I KNOW, I'LL TREAT HER like one of the guys, that way I won't be nervous, and we can have a normal conversation on our way to school BRILLIANT!" And so there was his plan, whether it will work or not, well we'll just have to see won't we….

Next Chapter: The science project.


End file.
